


Treaty

by ShiTiger



Series: Silverwing Shorts [1]
Category: Silverwing
Genre: M/M, bat, owl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of short ficlets, mostly slash, for the Silverwing series (by Kenneth Oppel).  Plenty of unexpected pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treaty

_Summary: The bat and owl goddesses agree that a mating between an owl and a bat will help the two species get along. They are unable to interbreed, but their relationship will bring the two species together._

* * *

 

A white starburst pattern flowed delicately from one wingtip to the other, visibly marking the little bat as special. A single larger starburst adorned Shade's ebony-furred forehead like a crown. 'Nocturna's Chosen' they called him; birds, bats, and beasts alike. Orestes didn't feel worthy of being a mate to the hero, but Shade had practically begged him to be the one.

“I want you to be my owl mate,” Shade had said. The petite bat had peered up at him, silently begging him to say yes.

“But, I'm not anything special,” Orestes recalled answering, feeling flustered from the attention.

“Nocturna and Arianrhod said I could choose, and I don't want a mate I don't know. Besides, to the other owls you are King Boreal's son.” Shade's winged arms suddenly drooped as he huddled into himself. “You don't have to be my owl mate if you don't want to. I'm sure you probably have a pretty girl owl that you're interested in...”

“No!” Orestes had answered quickly. “I mean there's no one else.”

“Then...?” Shade's eyes were hopeful.

“If... if you're sure you want me to be your mate, then I'm okay with the idea,” Orestes had answered bashfully.

The resulting smile of pure joy from the bat had caused Orestes to nearly forget how to breathe. Who knew a winged-mammal could look so adorable.

* * *

 

_Note: Arianrhod is a goddess who could shapeshift into an owl_

(mini scene from Shade and Nocturna's discussion, which did not get fully written.)

“But we're both male.”

“Mating bonds are not always for bringing forth new life into this world. Some are created out of the desire for companionship. Others, like this one, as a way to bring families together.”


End file.
